


What The Holy Hell Was That?

by DellaC626



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AKA Stiles is sexy mofo who's sexy but doesn't know, Derek is their age, Erica and Boyd live because I say so and miss my BAMF Catwoman, F/F, F/M, High School Au!, Human AU!, I'm not allowed to tag anymore I'm so sorry, I'm somehow not ashamed, Jackson is a Good Friend, Jackson is a puppy, M/M, Musician Stiles, Peter's not evil, Singer Stiles, Stiles Stilinski Has Low Self-Esteem, Still not ashamed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellaC626/pseuds/DellaC626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the goofy, adorable, strange kid. The one with two friends, no mom and a dad that works more than he should. Not to mention the ridiculous crush on the schools resident Adonis. He balances all of this with a hidden talent. Derek is the alpha male, sports star, and resident Adonis. He isn't the straight laced lacrosse player everyone thinks he is, he's about as straight as the letter C. So maybe they both have secrets, secrets that Lydia Martin holds in her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stile's P.O.V

Oh great I'm left alone in my house yet again, because dad had to work late. On the bright side I have time to practice, my guilty pleasure. I'd say I'm okay at singing, I do it more as an outlet than anything. I pull out my acoustic and start to play and sing along. 'God mom I miss you so much, you'd know how to deal with this'.

 

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
Let me be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight 

In the arms of the Angels fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You were pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the Angels; may you find some comfort here

Tears slowly make their way down my flushed cheeks as I continue to belt out the lyrics.

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees 

In the arms of the Angels fly away from here  
From this small, cold hotel room, and the emptiness that you fear  
You were pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of the Angels; may you find some comfort here 

You're in the arms of the Angels; may you find some comfort here

"Stiles you there?" Scott's voice resonated throughout my house. "Yea, I'm upstairs give me a minute!" I shouted in reply. I scrambled to clean up my music supplies, of course this task is not complete without a klutz moment. I scream tumbling down the stairs straight into Scott's legs. "Wow well hello Stiles." Scott snorts out through a chuckle."Douche canoe" I reply in exasperation, shoving myself into kneeling position. Fuck my life.


	2. Why Are You Hiding That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia knows.

Stile's P.O.V.

Why is this my life? I mean no one even notices me, not really except Scott and Cora. Cora is Derek Hale's little sister, the amazingly popular, sex- god Derek Hale. So in case you haven't already picked up on it I have a slight crush on him. Oh yeah to top off my life I'm gay, not even barely noticeable but full on 'Hey I'm a twink' gay. I groan as the bell starting lunch goes, slipping my messenger bag I head to our music room. I slide my guitar out of it's hiding place, I managed to get a mic setup with being a klutz. I smile to myself slightly before strumming out familiar chords for a song. 

I'm lost in a world that rattles my brain  
I'm cleaning up my life from the mess you made  
Oh o, Whoa oh-oh o  
My soul's in debt but my bills are paid  
I'd give anything just to make an escape  
Oh-oh o, Whoa oh-oh o

So you can keep knockin', knockin', knockin'  
Baby you're knockin'  
But there ain't no way I'm ever letting you in  
Not again  
So keep on knockin', knockin', knockin'  
But baby you're better off walking  
'Cause I ain't gonna let you in  
Never again, no not again

So, so long honey there's no debate  
We lived in a dream then faced to fate  
Oh o, Whoa oh-oh o  
And I'm scared to engage so I stare at the stage  
And pour out my heart to the blank of a page  
Oh o, Whoa oh-oh o

Ah ah ah

So you can keep knockin', knockin', knockin'  
Baby you're knockin'  
But there ain't no way I'm ever letting you in  
Not again  
So keep on knockin', knockin', knockin'  
But baby you're better off walking  
'Cause I ain't gonna let you in  
Never again, no not again

Lydia's P.O.V.

I was walking past the music room when suddenly a voice rang out. An amazing voice, it's probably one of the lacrosse boys. Oh they are so busted and are getting teased at every game. I walk into the room the voice getting more electric with each step closer. I'm shocked to see long fingers strum across the guitar and a face adorned in hipster glasses bobbing along while playing the song. "Stilinski?!" I screech shocking said boy. "Oh god please don't tell anyone, it's not even worth telling anyone i'm not very good!" the boy squeaked face bright red, eyes open wide like an owls. I smirk before replying "Okay on the condition that you finish the song you were playing." he flails for a moment before nodding and returns to strumming. 

I went out on a limb again  
I guess I had to lose to win  
I was too confused to know which way to turn  
And she could be a millionaire  
Be a model I don't care  
'Cause baby there's nobody home  
Nobody's home,

So you can keep knockin', knockin', knockin'  
Baby you're knockin'  
But there ain't no way I'm ever letting you in  
Not again  
So keep on knockin', knockin', knockin'  
But baby you're better off walking  
'Cause I ain't gonna let you in  
Never again, no not again

The boys cheeks are bright red after he finishes the song. I on the other hand am shocked beyond belief, I mean who would have thought that this gangly boy could sing like nothing you've ever heard. I squeal before launching myself at the boy nearly toppling him over. "Whoa hi there!" he says with an adorable lopsided grin complete with dimples cut into his cheeks. "I better not be getting felt up by you" I say suddenly serious, then he actually laughs before saying something completely unexpected. "Well you kinda lack the equipment I like to feel up!" My face burns before I land a slap on his shoulder. He pouts before grinning, I take this time to check out what he's wearing. "Honey, you need a makeover." I say rolling my eyes, he scoffs and makes a dramatic flailing motion before nodding in defeat. "Today after school meet me outside." I say with finality before sashaying out into the hall.


	3. Makeover?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potential.

Stile's P.O.V

I have a makeover session with Lydia Martin, how the hell did that happen? Oh right because I'm a dumbass who leaves the music room door open. I face-palm before the bell rings startling me enough that I fall out of my desk. I get up off the floor and run to my locker filling my messenger bag with my belongings and heading outside to see Lydia waiting in her car. I walk up to the passenger door before the door is thrown open and I'm being yanked in. "Geez could you walk any slower." she says before starting the car and driving off. "Yes, yes I could have." I reply sticking my tongue out. There is a slap placed at the back of head, I wince before grinning at a smirking Lydia. We look at each other before bursting into laughter. We reach the mall and Lydia gives me a predatory smile and fear crosses my features. "Welcome to Hell." she says before dragging me out of the car. 

Lydia's P.O.V.

Looking at Stiles' slender, lithe form I decide that he needs some damn good skinny jeans to cover that nice ass of his. He comes out of the dressing room in purple skinny jeans and a grey Henley. I whistle as a crimson blush attacks his face. "Stop it." he stutters pushing his glasses up his nose, he then sniffles adorably when the sleeve of the Henley brushes his nose. I laugh loud as he covers his face with the sleeves making him look even more adorable. "You know if you quit wearing such baggy clothes you'd have guys trying to eat you alive." I state rolling my eyes and he once again sneezes. "I don't see how that's going to help." he replies with a huff. I push him back into the dressing room with a chuckle. This is going to be a long but fun day. 

Derek's P.O.V.

God I hate lacrosse practice, it's a pain in the ass. Coach had us doing drills today. I'm better hurry up I'm supposed to meet the gang at the mall. Speaking of the gang I saw Lydia wander off earlier today, she came to class after with this ridiculous smile. "What are you so smiley for?" I ask letting out a chuckle, she smiles more devious before replying "Oh just someone with...potential" I groan slamming my head down on the desk, "Lydia I don't, you know, swing that way!" I whisper yell. She laughed she fucking laughed at me. "Oh honey I didn't say what his potential was." she says with a smirk that says 'You'll have to wait and this conversation is over'. I was really confused after that, but hey she said 'His' which means it's a guy. I wonder if he's cute. "Oh he's fucking adorable I'm not even kidding." Lydia whispers, which tells me I said that out loud. I laugh at my stupidity before turning around and ignoring her for the rest of class. She said she'd meet us at the mall with the 'potential as she called him. Well lucky us.


	4. Meeting The Gang?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward.
> 
> Also, I am new literally got my account set up an hour ago. So I also don't have a beta so any mistakes I'm really sorry for! I did go through and fix stuff though :3. Any comments and constructive feedback is greatly appreciated and encouraged!

Stiles' P.O.V.

I'm now wearing one of my many new outfits, that I didn't want mind you. Grey Henley and purple skinny jeans, purple beanie and grey, high top chucks. I'm terrified but apparently I look 'adorable' so you know that's a bonus. "Let's get going adorable." Lydia says with smirk as she slides into the drivers seat. "But I'm terrified." I whine pouting, using my golden, honey eyes as an advantage. She rolls her eyes and starts the car speeding off towards the mall. We exit the car and walk through until we find the food court. "Alli!" Lydia screeches as she drags me to see a pale girl with dark brown hair, I feel the urge to cover my ears as said girl screeches back. "Lyds really you're going to scare the fuck out of...." Jackson says before looking at me confused. "Who are you exactly?" he asks confusion seeping into his voice. I feel my face heat before Lydia speaks "He's my new friend!" she chirps with finality, I simply nod my head. "He doesn't seem to speak does he?" Jackson sneers. "I do it's just that I don't like making douche canoes cry every time I do." I reply. He looks at me shocked before grinning and putting his arm around my shoulder. "I like you, you snarky little shit." I laugh before sticking my tongue out at him. "Wow that was mature" a deep rumbling, sexy voice says from a few feet away. Standing two feet away from us is Derek 'SEX GOD' Hale. "Like you can say anything, I swear your middle name is 'Childish'!" Lydia exclaims with a snort. Derek turns bright red before sticking his tongue out at her. I burst out laughing and suddenly all eyes are on me. 

Jackson's P.O.V.

I take one look at the kid while he laughs and suddenly I'm laughing so hard my sides hurt. I mean damn that laugh is infectious, and apparently everyone else thinks so too because soon they were laughing just as hard. "You are so adorable!" Allison screeches after the laughing dies down, at the comment the poor kids turns redder than Derek's v-neck. "I'm not adorable, I'm Stiles." he mumbles just loud enough that we hear it. "Also this isn't Teen Wolf you're not a banshee!" he exclaims pouting like a small child. "Nope still adorable." Alli says giggling. He pouts further making puppy dog eyes. I think everyone just melted, "Okay no more teasing!" I squeal, a very manly squeal, I look away before I become a puddle of 'douche canoe'. "Besides if anything you'd be a badass huntress!" Stiles exclaims fist pumping the air. 

Derek's P.O.V.

Oh my god his laugh is fucking adorable, like I'd melt into a puddle of Derekness. Yeah that would've ended well. But I want to smother his face with my lips, repeatedly until he's flushed and trembling. I'm pretty sure that,due to my thoughts just now, my face is a nice cherry color. "Hi." I stutter out, willing the heat on my face to die down. "Hi" he replies smiling brightly, smile stretching wonderfully across his face. I'm so fucked. You don't even understand how fucked I am, I've said one word to him and all I want to do is drag him off so we can have adorable babies together. "I don't know about babies but you could start by asking him out." I hear from beside me, I will deny that I jumped and almost peed myself until the day I die! "Lydia oh my fucking goopness, what the hell is wrong with you?" I wheeze attempting to slow my heart rate. In true Lydia fashion she simply sniffs, flipping her hair over her shoulder and replies with "Absolutely nothing, I am a beautiful genius however you are pining already and it's disgusting.". I snort unattractively raising my brow, "It's only pining if I actually have feelings of the romantic kind for him which I totally don't because he's my little sisters friend!" I state voice reaching new pitches that definitely give away my lie. "My little sisters incredibly hot, beautiful, adorable, glasses wearing, dorky, ridiculously lovable friend." I whine. Did I mention I was fucked?


	5. Oh Dear

Allison's P.O.V.

"So it's settled you're now an official part of our group!" I squeal in excitement. His face flushes adorably before it breaks into the brightest grin I've ever seen. "I feel special." he whispers happily. I smush myself against him in a tight hug. "You're coming over tonight for our girls only sleepover!" Lydia says in her no nonsense voice. Snorting Jackson snarks "Didn't know he had a vagina.",Lydia rolls her eyes in a 'Obviously not' gesture. "Of course he doesn't, but he's gay so he's an honorary girl." she replies with a perfect eyebrow raises. Stiles face burns bright and he drops his head to his chest in shame. "I'm sorry I'll go." he whispers so quietly I barely hear. "Why are you leaving?" I ask confusion clear in my voice. "Well I'm gay I didn't think you'd want to be my friend anymore if you knew." he replied twiddling his thumbs. "We hang out with Danny why would we shun you?" Jackson asked anger and disbelief seeping into his words. "Well I just, I'm not popular, social, or athletic like Danny." Stiles stuttered out eyes wide and wet with unshed tears. Then Jackson does something strange, he hugs Stiles. Which is shocking because he rarely hugs Lydia or even Danny.

Scott's P.O.V.

Where the hell is Stiles? I mean I know he said he was busy but he really doesn't have any other friends but Cora and I. I mean he's practically my brother but he's not exactly popular. He doesn't have anyone else to hang out with. Oh well I guess I'll ask Cora to come to the mall with me. As I ride up to her house on my bike I still think of Stiles and who the hell he's with. "Holy god Scotty-boy, think anymore and you might pop a blood vessel!" a female voice snorts from in front of me. I scream flailing my arms as I feel my body slipping off my bike. I hit the ground with a shriek, a very manly shriek. "Wow McCall that was actually pathetic." Cora wheezes out around her laughing. "Shut it Hale!" I squeal pouting, lifting myself off the ground I finally take a look at Cora's face. To my horror she's wearing patented 'Hale smirk', the smirk that says "do my bidding' while also saying "you worthless peasant go away". "Awe come on Scotty don't look so scared." she pouts sticking her bottom lip out further. "I'm not scared, just a little uneasy I mean come on you have that predatory look again." I murmur, glaring through my hair. "Oh no honey I just heard from a certain someone that the object of my many affections happens to be at the mall." Cora grins. I grin back, "Well it's a good thing that that's the reason I'm here, Stiles was supposed to come but he's not home." I sigh. "Well move over mutt!" she screeches, nearly shoving me off in her haste to get on. This is the Cora I know and love.

Stiles' P.O.V.

I'm shocked when I'm engulfed by strong, toned arms. I sniffle lifting my head to see Jackson clear ocean eyes staring intensely almost daring to say something. "You're not a loser, and there's nothing wrong with being gay! Also if you tell anyone outside this group about this hug I will murder you in the little girls room." Jackson seethes affection seeping into his words. As he pulls away he ruffles my hair in a manner that one would to a younger sibling. "Now that's over let's go shopping!" Lydia demands stalking off Allison in tow. "This is gonna be terrifying." Jackson mutters loud enough for me to hear. "I know she took me shopping earlier, it was horrible." I giggle in return. I hear a throaty chuckle from behind us, turning my head I find Derek still trailing and instantly I feel myself flush. Oh my god I cried in front of the hottest piece of man in the universe! I mean damn those abs, I could successfully do my laundry on them. "You don't know the half of it, Lydia and I have been best friends since we were five." Derek snorts, not fair at all. How can someone make snorting sexy? "Do we have to follow or can we go find food?" Jackson whines tilting his head the way a puppy would. I tilt my head in the same way pulling my bottom lip into my mouth before I reply "Yeah I could go for food.". As I suck on my lip my imagination decides to play with me because I could have sworn I heard a thinly veiled moan. That's not possible because I know what mine sound like, and the only guys near enough are Jackson who has Lydia and Derek who's practically too sexy to function. I let it slip from my mind as I shuffle with the guys towards the malls food court.

Lydia's P.O.V.

"So Alli how's that poorly kept 'secret crush' on Derek's sister going?" I ask casually. Alli sputters and chokes nearly dropping the close to two dozen bags we already have. "What but how did you know? I didn't tell you!" she chokes, arms flailing in a way that reminds me of Stiles. "Alli I know everything." I grin cryptically. She shudders at the mere thought. "In any case, did you tell her boo? That girl has heart eyes whenever she sees you." I scoff. I hear a small snort from Allison, "Well then I suppose you're blind because she doesn't have any romantic interest me!" she whines. I only barely refrain from slapping her, I almost want to hit the stupid out of her. But she wouldn't believe me unless Baby Hale came up and kissed her. "Exactly which is never going to happen, wait why do you call her Baby Hale?" Alli questioned brows furrowed in confusion. "My dear sweet Alli, she's the youngest is she not?" I sigh frustration creeping into my voice. I watch Alli tilt her head as though trying to decide if what I say is true. "Huh I guess she is, god now I feel like a creep!" Alli groaned slumping down on a bench near by. "Oh honey it's only a year besides she's friends with Stiles and McCall." I explain winking. Once again she looked confused, I ran my hand down my face shaking my head slightly. "Alli-Bear I've been hanging out with Stiles, after Stiles Baby Hale and McCall are sure to follow." I grind out voice dripping frustration. "Oh..yay, I can't wait!" Allison squeals confusion cleared for now. God between her and Derek I'm going to be driven to the brink.


	6. McCall? Whittemore? Stiles!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less than friendly confrontations, a new friend, and possible competition for Stiles affections. Let the drama begin. ;)

Cora's P.O.V.

I stroll through the food court in hopes of finding Scott, because seriously I lost him within the first five minutes of being at the mall. The boy is like a puppy, sees something move and follows it. I roll my eyes spotting him staring unabashedly at a boy with curly hair. God he needs help being less of a creeper, like a lot because Curls is shooting him pretty weirded out looks. "Yo Scotty you creepin' again?" I shout from my spot at a Mexican food stand, snorting I turn just as Scott lets out and embarrassed squeal. "I wasn't creeping, I swear!" he shrieks still eyeing Curls. "You were staring in a weird manner and attempting to hide behind a cart, that's creeping." Curls deadpanned. I huff out a laugh turning to the boy, "Damn I like your attitude Curls." I snicker raising my brow. The boy sniffs smirking in a terrifyingly awesome way, "My name's Issac, not that your creepy friend deserves to know." Issac huffs in reply. He's clearly still amused by Scotty-pups behavior, "Well now that you met Scotty here, names Cora." I drawl. Issac looks particularly unfazed as he replies "Yeah I'm aware, you're Baby Hale.". Rolling my eyes I cock my hip and mockingly flip my hair, "I suppose I better live up to all the hype." I sigh. I know by the look on Scott's face that I have the 'Hale smirk' pasted across my lips. Issac surprisingly gives an equally mischievous smirk in return, I almost clap my hands out of sheer joy. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I state grin becoming wider as he responds, "Mischief managed.". Hmm he's definitely someone I'll get along with. "Outstanding." I purr in a mock seductive voice. "Always." Issac purrs in return extending his hand. Enveloping his hand with mine we hear a choking sound, whipping our heads around we see Scotty staring intensely, eyes bulging at epic proportions. Though amusing we should talk to him before he has an aneurysm. I hear Issac's resolve break bursting into laughter, "Hey Creepy you dying?" he asks breathless from laughing. I slap his arm, if only in an attempt to not chortle myself. "Hey, is that Stiles?" Scott wheezes getting up off the floor.

 

Scott's P.O.V.

Watching Cora and Issac's display was both interesting and disturbing, on one hand they could be great friends. On another they could become accomplices, I shudder just thinking about it. They are like the Weasley twins but scarier, and the not siblings and not gingers. Wow I manage to ramble on in my head too, no wonder no one listens to me talk. "Scotty you done your inner monologue?" Cora asks jabbing me in the side. "Yeah Creepy you were staring off into nothingness." Issac retorts flicking my earlobe gently. I yank my head away from the motion, he does not need to know what that does to me. "I saw Stiles, he totally ditched us but I saw him just now with Lydia Martin." I sigh. Why would he ditch us, I mean it's not like he's actually friends with them? "Ooh we should go over there." Cora drawls smooth, seductive tone present. I can feel my brows scrunch in confusion until, oh. OH OH OH. "YOU LIKE ALLISON!" I screech in shock. She pales and her hand connects with the side of my face,the movement smooth. The sound of skin on skin reverberates throughout the small cove of food stands we find ourselves in. "You stupid asshole, you didn't have to yell it! Who knows how many damn people heard that?" she seethes hand clenched in a tight fist. I whimper, giving her my patented puppy eyes in apology. "Those fucking things don't work McCall." she whispers. "I'm so sorry, I'll buy you food!" I yell in fear that she'll hit me again. For a small girl she hits really damn hard. "Okay." she replies grinning helping me up. I look at her in confusion, why is she so happy all of a sudden? No, no really she was playing me? She HIT me, in the face, HARD. "That was a nice play, but was the hitting necessary?" Isaac asks smirking. Cora grins in response, "But of course otherwise it wouldn't have been believable.". Instead of being shocked Issac extends him arm to her, "To the food court my beautiful accomplice." Oh god, I'm scared. 

 

Stiles' P.O.V.

Hmm could have sworn I saw Scott and Cora just now, oh well he'd just come bitch at me. I sigh continuing to stuff my curly fries into my mouth, in what I'm betting is an extremely unattractive manner. "Stiles! Hey Stiles!" I hear a familiar voice yell, speak of the devil. "Scott, what are you doing here?" I try to ask inconspicuously. "WE had plans, instead you're hanging out with Martin and her crew?" he states scowl on his face. Wow am I not allowed to have other friends? "What's wrong with our crew McCall?" Jackson sneers putting and arm around my shoulder. I roll my eyes, god this is going to become a pissing contest. "You're a bunch of stuck up assholes, I don't know why you have to play with Stiles feelings, make him thing you're actually his friends." Scott sneers back. My eyes widen, oh hell to the no, he did not just say that they'd never actually be friends with me. I scoff, "Who the hell do you think you are? All you do is bitch to me about your problems, eat my food and make fun of my clumsiness. they've been better friends in a couple hours than you have in almost two years!" I snarl, voice low with anger. Scott reels back as though I've hit him, no he doesn't get to pull the victim card. "Stiles-" I cut him off, "If you ever use that tone around my friends again you will regret it, if you ever imply that I'm too big of a loser for people to be friends with again I will make you swallow those words. Talk to me when you get your head out of your ass, it's really not a hat." I sigh anger seeping out slowly being replaced by hurt and self-doubt. I feel my body being pulled into a warm embrace, I feel something shaking, when the embrace tightens I realize it was me shaking. Well shit, i sniffle just letting myself cry. "Hey, hey it's okay he's busy walking around with an unattractive ass-hat remember?" Jackson soothes rubbing my back in circular motions. "What the hell happened?" Cora's silky voice asks running a hand through my hair. "Scott's an asshole, that's what happened." Jackson deadpans hand still fluttering across my back. I swear I can hear Cora rolling her eyes, "Of course, he seems to think that Stiles is some sort of social pariah and that we're going to be his only friends for life." she scoffs. I'm done with him, I swear it. Jackson humming his affirmation is the last thing I hear before my eyes drift shut.  _  
_

Issac's P.O.V.

That was interesting, I mean I love Cora but Scott's kinda self-absorbed. I don't like people like that, he needs to learn a thing or two before I can ever be his friend. Although that Stiles kid definitely held his own against Scott, snarky and cute. Definitely cute, I wonder if he'd consider going out with me? It's worth a shot, so worth a shot just looking his eyes for a few seconds earlier was amazing. This liquid honey, aged whiskey color so all in all ridiculously beautiful. Great I'm as bad as Scott. No I'm better than Scott, hmm I could totally befriend Stiles. Maybe more than befriend if I really turn on the charm. Erica would be proud, that reminds me she was supposed to meet us here. Oh well she probably found Lydia and Alli, that kinda terrifies me. Could be worse, she could have met Cora. I shudder, but the more I think about it, the more I realize that the three of us could take over the world. I grin most likely creeping out Cora and Jackson. "What you thinking about Issac?" Jackson asks smoothly despite his shit-eating grin. "Cora, Erica, and I all together in one place." I reply smug, waiting for the inevitable look of horror to cross his features. I'm not disappointed as his eyes widen to comedic levels, as I watch him fully body shiver at the mere prospect. "Oh I've met Erica, her and stiles are platonic soulmates." Cora says grinning maniacally. I laugh, I can totally picture that. Scary but definitely sexy, so sexy. Erica's long blond locks gripped between Stiles long, strong fingers. I almost groan aloud at the thought, I need to stop being such a horny teenage boy. At least I don't currently have competition.  I sigh turning my head to stare longing at Stiles sleeping form. Beautiful, complete and utter perfection. I'm so fucked. 


	7. God Dammit McCall!

Lydia's P.O.V.

 I never thought I'd say this but, I'm actually tired of shopping. "Okay that's it we're done I refuse to go on any further!" I announce, grandly of course. Allison stares at me clearly confused and mildly shocked. "Lydia, supreme and reigning 'Queen of Shopping', is tired?" she asks bemused. I flit my hand at her in a dismissive gesture. "I love the 'Supreme and reigning' part however I need rest and food." I smirk rolling my eyes. We link arms and sashay down the middle of the mall like the true HBIC's we are. "So back to the guys and......others?" Allison asked hope alight in her eyes, cheeks colored with a dusty rose. I grin in a way that I'm sure Stiles would describe as sadistic, "Yes, we're going back to your love muffin." I reply wiggling my perfectly manicured figured in her direction. Alli huffs in an indignant way, I just smirk in response. I mean please did she think I was stupid? "Let's just go before Jackson says something stupid about Der-Bear." Alli replies rolling her eyes in exasperation. I laugh wholeheartedly as we head towards the food court of the mall, to meet with the others. As we arrive back I see Stiles curled up in Jackson's lap, I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion. "What the hell happened?" I blurt, still staring at the odd situation in front of me. "Scott opened his mouth and obviously put some ideas into Stiles head." Jackson grunted shifting to make Stiles more comfortable. At that moment I see red, anger blooming in a way that I've never felt before. "He did what!?" I screech, voice carrying to new levels. Everyone covers their ears, eyes wide and frightened before I calm down and attempt to assess the situation. "He was being a self-centered assface, he decided that we were playing with Stiles. Because apparently there is no way we'd actually be friend friends with him." Jackson growls. I can still feel the burning of anger low in the pit of my stomach. McCall you better run because I will get you!

 

Scott's P.O.V.

Why would he choose them over me? I mean come on Stiles isn't exactly the coolest person, if anything they should have chosen me. They're just going to hurt him, they don't want to be his friend. They're just playing with his feelings, before they make him seem like a loser with no friends. They'll dump him and he'll come crawling back. He's Stiles I mean really what does he have offer them? I sulk in the guys bathroom closest to the food court. Stiles should be coming to apologize soon, he'll realize he was wrong. A loud bang sounds from the door of the restroom, "Scott Douche McCall get your ass out here!" a familiar voice calls. Wow that lady sounds pissed, just as I think this the door slams open and standing in the doorway is Lydia Martin. "What did I do?" I squeal shuffling backwards into what appears to be a urinal. "How about being a complete and utter selfish dickface, or tearing down the one person who's with you for almost 18 years?!" She sneers stalking forward, Allison trailing behind her. I will deny that I cowered against said urinal from earlier. "You guys don't care about him, I mean come on he's Stiles! He doesn't have anything to offer your little clique." I spit, backbone choosing now to return. I hear the hit before actually feeling it, I look up now feeling the stinging across the left side of my face. Standing in front of me is Allison face heated from anger, a dangerous look dancing in her eyes. "He has himself, which is more than you could ever give." she snarls. I shrink back from her, fear settling, I raise my head just as the door slams shut once more signaling that the two girls have gone. 

 

Allison's P.O.V.

I have never been so pissed off in my entire life, there's just something about the innocence that Stiles has. It makes you want to do anything to make sure he's never hurt. As we storm back towards the food court I soon realize that we need to do everything possible to prove Scott wrong. "Whoa who murdered your puppy?" Issac asks sitting in the chair closest to me. I turn my glare towards him and breathe in heavily, suddenly I feel a soft hand on my upper arm. "Alli, why you so upset? You're like Disney personified." Stiles slurs rubbing his eyes. I almost coo at Stiles as he continues rubbing his sleep hazed eyes, resembling a small child. "Nothing, just taking care of some stuff, how you feeling boo?" I coo, letting my anger dissipate. "Hnnn 'm good" he murmurs snuggling more into Jackson, who will probably deny that said snuggling happened. Which is totally being photographed, and maybe sent to the yearbook committee. "Seriously though what happened?" Issac asks scrunching his nose in confusion. I roll my eyes, waving a hand in Lydia's direction before plopping into an open space. She snorts attractively, how is that possible, and begins explaining. "Well Alli went all mama-bear on McCall, screamed at him and smacked him across his stupid ass face." I smirk content with the bruise I know I left on his face. I hear Stiles snuffle into Jackson's shirt, "Love you Alli." he mumbles. 

 

Derek's P.O.V.

I watch as Stiles snuggles into Jackson, feeling a foreign sensation. It almost burns where my heart is, slowly moving up to my throat. "That Der-Bear is jealousy." Lyds whispers in an almost sing-songing tone. The smirk on her face is actually terrifying, "Lydia what the hell are you thinking of doing?" I hiss back. The smirk stays in place as something dances in her eyes. Mischief, always mischief I mean come on does she hate me. "No I don't hate you, in fact you're like my brother. However I would like to help you get Stiles because judging by the look on Issac's face you may have competition for Stiles affections." Lydia sighs grabbing my face. She pulls my face until I'm staring at Issac, who is staring at MY Stiles. Whoa getting a bit ahead there, who the hell am I kidding I was thinking about children earlier. "Uh huh that'd only be if I wanted Stiles affections. Besides, why didn't you bitch out McCall?" I inquire sticking my tongue out at her. She snickers, "I was going to but something the dick-face said set Alli off." Lydia replies shrugging. I chuckle, of course McCall would piss of the Disney princess. "Anyways you totally want Boo's affections." Lydia says casually, flipping her hair over her shoulder. I snort, I can't let her win, "Yeah well how do you know if he even likes me that way?" is what comes out. Shit, I'm fucked, "I mean hypothetically." I ramble off. "Oh honey he likes you trust me." she scoffs. This is gonna be a long as fuck day. But if it means that I might have Stiles I'm down for that. 

 

 

 

 


	8. Bitch Get Your Own Stiles!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made both of Issac's parents dead, but he has Camden and that's who he lives with. XD My writing is shit.

Erica's P.O.V.

Watching Issac moon over Batman is actually funny and nauseating all at once. I mean seriously make a move you boob, how hard is it? You walk up and be like "I like your face." then be done with it. I laugh to myself thinking of Boyd, that is literally how we ended up going out. I walked up to him in the hall and said "I like your face, we should make out and have dates and shit.". In retrospect it was probably a really dumb idea, but all he did was laugh and kiss me. It isn't until I hear "Hey Catwoman how are you and Boyd doing?" Batman asks finally alert and sitting next to Jackson. "Sexy as always Batman." I reply with a wink, loving when his face sprouts a delicious flush. "Ahem well that's good." he mumbles back still bright fuchsia. This is really funny, hmm I wonder what mischief it would take to get Stiles and Curls together. "Hey guys there's a big ass dance coming up soon, everyone have a date?" I ask smirking in Issac's direction. "I don't." Stiles responds rubbing the back of his neck. Issac flails, "I don't either, you could um go with me, I mean if you want." he stutters. "Yes! I mean I'd like that." Stiles exclaims, grinning brightly. This is a piece of cake, now I just have to make sure Issac doesn't fuck things up with Batman. "I'm going with Boyd, Lydia and Jackson, Alli and Baby Hale, Derek and 'The Hoe'." I rattle off counting off couples on my fingers. Derek grumbles and glares at me, "Her name is Kate,she's not a hoe, she's my friend.". I roll my eyes, "Close enough anyway, girls and Batman. Dance shopping next Friday?" I grin. 

 

Stiles' P.O.V.

I cringe at being voluntold that I'm going shopping, see with Catwoman it's the same as with Lydia. There is no option. It is mandatory, you just follow along and hope that you don't die. "This isn't optional is it?" I groan, raising my hand. The grins I get from the four girls are horrifying, "No.". I sigh hanging my head, I shouldn't have asked because now those grins are going to plague me with nightmares. "Don't worry I still have nightmares from the last time they grinned like that." Derek whispers in my ear, running his finger tips across the back of my neck. I shudder breath shaking as he moves out of my space. "Heh oh sounds fun." I murmur shakily, crossing my arms and holding my bony elbows. I cannot have him all up in my space if I want to keep my crush a secret. "Well anyway it's like 7:00 so we should probably leave." Issac states. I feel my eyes open wide as the time settles in my mind. "Wow I didn't think it was that late, oh Issac here's my number so you can text me." I giggle. I rattle off the numbers, looking back I see a strange look pass across Derek's features. "I will definitely text you." Issac responds with a wink. I flush once again, we all separate from there. I'm standing outside the mall waiting for my father to come pick me. Today is the best day ever. 

 

Issac's P.O.V.

I can't believe I actually got a date for the dance, it's even with Stiles! I sound like a teenage girl squealing about a crush on a celebrity. Well it is a crush but still it shouldn't be this bad. God what the hell is wrong with me? It's just a dance, it's not like we're getting married or some shit. Fuck now I'm thinking about weddings, dammit all to hell. "Issac? Is that you?" Camden yells from the kitchen, "Yeah I'm back!" I respond. I shake my head at Cam's protectiveness, but with Mom and Dad gone we're all we've got. "You still going to that school dance you were talking about?" Cam asks, pushing a plate of pasta in my direction. Shoveling a forkful into my mouth before speaking I answer, "Yep, 'ven 'ot a 'ate.". Cam rolls his eyes, "Don't speak with your mouth full.". I laugh swallowing my mouthful of pasta, "I got a date." I snort licking my lips. "Sweet little brother, who's the lucky person?" Cam winks jabbing me in the side. "His name is Stiles, and he's amazing." I exclaim flailing my arms, almost hitting Cam in the face. Camden's grin widens, if it gets any bigger the Cheshire Cat will have competition. "Do I get to meet him?" he asks trying to sound innocent. I once again roll my eyes, swatting him upside the head. Heh I Gibbsed him, I need a life. "Oh come on I just wanna be sure he's good enough for my baby brother!" Cam whines. "I'm the one who asked him to go with me!" I squeal. "Oh well then, I suppose I'll have to see if he's cute enough.". Oh god Cam why?

 

Jackson's P.O.V.

Today was definitely eventful, we made a new friend, then that friends friend decided to be a dickface. Fucking McCall, I hope he cries himself to sleep and drowns in his own tears. Stiles didn't deserve any of that, he's too nice, but I gotta admit Stiles was pretty badass whilst telling McDickface off. God that dumbass, who the hell gives up a friend like Stiles? "McCall." Lydia deadpans from beside me, shit I'd forgotten she was here. "Shit Lyds I forgot you were here." I wince, "I was made aware of that fact when you started mumbling to yourself." she replies rolling her eyes. I laugh nervously, hoping she doesn't decide that my balls look like a good place for her elbow. "Don't worry your balls are safe." She snorts grinning toothily. This just got really really terrifying, I might actually go hide in the closet. "No you can't go hide in the closet." Lydia whispers in my ear. What the hell?! "I know everything." she deadpans. I shiver at the intense look on her face, I think I may have pissed myself. I discreetly try to check and see if I'd pissed myself, Lyds lets out a snort. I narrow my eyes at her knowing there was no discreet anything with her around. I love her and all but she's kinda horrifying sometimes, like a lot of times. "Thank you, I enjoy being terrifying. It allows for me to always be on top." she purrs. I shudder, not sure whether to be turned on or scared. My life is fucked up as shit. 


	9. Girls and Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is special and shall have 5 P.O.V.'s because I say so and I'm the author dammit. A bad author but still XD.

Lydia's P.O.V.

This shall be most interesting, I mean the four of us girls and Stiles. Stiles has been shopping with just me, and as far as I know just Cora. Oh and apparently Erica at least once, but besides that he's never been shopping with the four of us in the same vicinity. I am excited for this, we have to make Stiles look adorable and sexy. Adorable for his date with Issac and sexy so he can secretly woo Derek. "Alli hurry up! We have to go get Stiles, Erica, and BABY HALE!" I scream, making sure Baby Hale was the loudest name of all. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Alli huffed as nearly tripped down the bottom step. I snicker and roll my eyes fondly at her as she hurriedly fixes her skirt. "I knew that would work, also Baby Hale would love you even in sweatpants with hag hair." I snort. Alli looks at me horrified, "No you don't have hag hair." I sigh rolling my green eyes at her. Alli breathes out in relief. I meant what I said though, when her and Baby Hale get together they'll be like pools of puppies. Speaking of puppies, I can't wait to dress Stiles. He'll be the most fun, the rest of us know what we look hot in. Stiles, is just scratching the surface of his pool of hotness. "Lydia, what's that look for? I don't like that look." Alli quivers poking me. "Oh I'm just excited Alli-Bear, this trip will be.so.much.fun." I reply. She shivers and hunches in on herself at the thought of what the look could mean. Inside I'm laughing maniacally outside I'm calming smirking. Alli has no idea of what's to come.  

 

Cora's P.O.V.

"Stiles come on just hold fucking still!" Erica yells, forcing holding Stiles down. She appears to be trying to attack his duck-ass hair. God it looks like Sasuke's from Naruto, how does one manage that without being an anime character? I squint at them both from my perch, aka Stiles comfy ass bed. "Are you two fuckers done?" I grunt, rolling around purposely messing his covers. "Awwe I just fixed those, before getting ATTACKED!" Stiles whines yelping at the end when Erica pulls at the slight hair near the nape of his neck. "Guys seriously? Erica his duck-ass hair is fine for now. Stiles man up seriously you're being pinned by a skinny white girl." I deadpan, gesturing for them to do as they were told. Stiles guffaws clearly upset at having his manliness questioned, although when did he actually have any to begin with? Other than obviously not have a vagina or boobs, he could pass as a woman in body shape alone. "Yeah yeah be scandalized after Lyds and Alli pick us up." I sigh. As I stand by the front door I hear a shrill screech and a halted 'Fuck Ow'. I turn only to see, unsurprisingly, Stiles sprawled at the base of the stairs. "Why the hell does that happen every time I come here?" he groans lifting himself off the hardwood floor. I shrug, and open the door just as I hear the tell-tale honk of Lydia's car. Welcome to hell Stiles I think with a grin.

 

Stiles' P.O.V. 

I was terrified of just Lyds, now I'm going to die. They're all grinning, the least scary grin is Alli's but that's because she is literally a Disney princess. "Do you guys hate me or something? Is that why you keep dragging me shopping?" I whine from my seat in the middle of Cora and Catwoman. Lydia laughs giving me a look from the rear view mirror, "It's quite the opposite.". I giggle nervously hoping that we get this over with as soon as possible. "See Stiles we've adopted you as an honorary girl, as one of us, so that means you are included in all of our functions." Alli explains, dimpling all over the place. God damn that girl, she could make puppies feel inferior with that look. I didn't bother arguing, mostly because I didn't feel that not having boobs or a vagina was a valid argument. "Damn straight it's not." Erica growls from my left. "This trip is literally going to murder me." I grumble, scrunching further  inwards. Of course it's at the exact moment that we arrive at hell I mean the mall. I've been here enough, we were here Monday. "Stiles shopping on Friday is tradition among us girls.I don't exactly expect you to understand." Lydia retorts. I feel the happiness in my eyes dull as memories flood back, "Actually it's something I used to do with my mom." I whisper. I can now practically feel her shame for making the comment she did. "It's fine, I like being reminded of her, in fact you four do in certain ways." I mutter small smile forming on my face. I do in all honesty, like being reminded of my mom that is. It makes me feel whole again even just for a few minutes, feeling the fond memories flutter across my consciousness. Being able to relive some of the best moments of my life.

 

Allison's P.O.V.

Hearing about Stiles makes me think about how lucky I am to have mine still. I sniffle a little as I lean back in my seat for the rest of the ride. "We're here!" Lydia screeches, startling me out of my mind. I open the door and stumble out of the car.  "Yay! So where are we headed first?" Erica grins at Stiles. Stiles tumbled out of the car landing straight on his face. I wince as I watch his face hit the sidewalk, "Fuck, geez that hurt." Stiles groans getting up. I laugh of course he fell, I've learned over the past school week that it was typical Stiles to fall. "You okay Batman?" Erica snickers, holding her hand out. He snorts pushing himself to his knees before grabbing her hand. "Yeah let's just get inside before I end up mortally wounded." Stiles jokes. "Yes let's go before this shopping trip turns into a hospital trip." Lydia sighs sauntering to the mall doors. This shall be eventful, providing we don't have to save Stiles from himself. "Hey uh Stiles, about earlier, you know Lyds didn't mean to sound like that right?" I whisper. Stiles grin blindingly nodding his head, he links out arms and almost skips to catch up with the other girls. He always pleasantly surprises me, how he can go from hard headed determination to understanding fondness, I will never know. He's such a good person who deserves love, happiness and so much more. I wonder how many guys will be chasing him after the dance, not to mention the guys that probably already are. 

 

Erica's P.O.V.

 "So Batman where to first?" I purr playfully, leering at Stiles. Stiles coughs, flushing a lovely shade, "I um well I don't know I figured it'd be up to Lydia." he stutters, his statement sounding more like a question. Lydia coos pulling his cheeks, "You're learning beautifully.". I roll my eyes in exasperation, seriously he's not a dog, he'd be a cute dog but he's not a dog. "Lyds he's not dog. Let's go to that prom shop near Hot Topic." Cora whines. Thank you Baby Hale! Damn straight Batman's not a fucking dog, "Alright alright hurry up then, because seriously we've got so much to do." Lyds agrees exasperated. Walking into the store I could see Stiles looked uncomfortable. I nudge his shoulder, "Batman you okay?". He jumps and will probably deny the squeak until he dies. "Whoa Catwoman, you scared the shit out of me!" he shrieks, I can't help it, I burst into loud full bellied laughter. Stiles face is priceless, I retract my statement, he totally looks life a puppy who's been denied a treat. "What's up Batman?" I reply, he huffs a sigh and shoots me a half-hearted glare. "There appears to be some guy creeping from the checkout counter, he's totally checking out Stiles though." Lydia smirks. I grin evilly, plan forming in my head. "You know, it's not like you're tied down. You could definitely go chat up that guy that wants to get all up on you." I croon sweetly. He shakes his head blushing to the roots of his chestnut locks. "I don't do well with other people, I mean other than you guys." He shrugs. Rolling my eyes I shove him in the direction of the hot guy scouting him from behind the counter. Time to make Curls jealous. 

 


	10. Author's Note

No one really reads this when I post one but I'm going to anyway. I am depressed all the time and because of that I haven't written in months. I'm thinking of just closing down all of my stuff. It wouldn't really matter since not that many people read it anyway. But it feels like I can't breathe all the time, like I'm drowning. And if I'm feeling like this I won't be able to write so what's the point in having fanfic accounts. So I think after a few okay years that it's almost time for me to leave, maybe I'll get better, I don't know. But I do know that stressing about writing is not going to help.


	11. Coordination. What's that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shall have 4 P.O.V.'s because I say so. XD I'm an awful writer, why do you guys read this?

Derek's P.O.V

"Derek hurry up! I have an actual date!" Cora yells from down stairs. "I have a date too, you do realize that right?" I retort. Just as I'm finishing my hair my phone goes off signaling that I've received a text. 

 _Katie~Babe: Hey I'll be a little late_ ;)

_D~Stroyer: That's fine  and seriously what's with the winky face?_

_Katie~Babe: I'll talk to you about it at the dance babe_ ;)

Okay well that's weird, I hope she knows she's a really good friend for doing this for me. I mean she could have just told everyone that I'm gay, instead she smiled at me and said it was fine. Although it was an admittedly scary smile, as if she was planning something weird.  "Derek seriously hurry the hell up!" Cora yells, whiny tone obvious. Scoffing I grab my coveted leather jacket and make my way down the stairs two at  time. "Yeah yeah I hear you troll doll!" I scream as I hit the last step. I hear a indignant huff and I know this night is going to be eventful.

 

Allison's P.O.V.

I don't know what to wear. I repeat, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR! I have a date in less than two hours and I don't know what to wear. "Stop freaking out and let me help you." Lydia deadpans from my doorway. I stare at her in shock, shouldn't she be getting ready? "I already have everything precisely set up, so that I only need 45 minutes to get perfect." she shrugs. How the hell does she do that, when I can barely manage to get dressed nicely in two hours? "It's called paying attention which you are clearly not doing as of right now." she sighs grabbing the knob of my closet door. Several moments later I am clad in a short black dress, with a lace overlay. A pair of cream colored stilettos and a cream cardigan. I then spend about twenty minutes looking at myself in the mirror, I didn't notice that Lydia was no longer watching over me. Oh well I might as well head downstairs, I think  I'm being picked up soon. The bell chimes, as if on cue. I almost fall running to the door, "Hey, you ready?" Cora asks scratching her neck and seemingly giving me a flirty once over. Smirking I give her the same look unsure of what to do. This is going to be one hell of a dance. 

Scott's P.O.V.

    Why can't I have a date, don't I deserve a date? What does Stiles have that I don't that anyone would even think of going out with him for? "Scott? Honey are you going to that dance or not?" my mom yells from downstairs pulling me out of my head. "Uh yeah gimme a minute." I reply smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles in my suit. Someone will dance with me anyway, it'll happen. I trudge down stairs plastering an overly excited smile on my face. "Mom I'm leaving!" I yell hand on the doorknob as I say this. This day could be better, I could have a date and I could have Stiles back as my wingman. By tonight I will have at least one of those things. As I head for the door I see Allison and Cora, walking, arms linked. The blush they're sporting matches Stiles' favorite hoodie. You can tell they're happy, to just be in each others company. There's nothing overly romantic yet, nor anything sexual, but there is a spark of what could be. 

Kate's P.O.V.

I've got a lot to talk about with Derek, if he thinks he can just go around being disgusting then he has another thing coming. If he doesn't accept my deal then, that's his loss and he can deal with the consequences. He'll realize I'm the best he can get soon enough. Then he can get over his boy phase, that's all it is, a phase. I'll just have to let his little secret out, no one wants a gay sports captain. Then I can shove the disgusting filth that is Stiles Stilinski out of our friend circle. His kind doesn't belong with us, we are clearly a higher caliber of person. They'll all do well to see the light sooner rather than later. If they don't come to that conclusion on their own I suppose I'll just have to make them see. I will have Derek and I will be part if their crowd if it's the last thing I ever accomplish.


	12. Reckless and the Brave

Cora's P.O.V.

My brother has been talking to the whore, I mean Kate, for years. She's definitely not the type of person my brother is usually into. It almost seems as though she has something held above him, but why the fuck would he tell her and not me? If it's that he's gay, I swear I will hit him, we all know, he's not exactly subtle. Plus he may be my brother but he's too good looking to be straight. Seriously puberty hit him twice, and like a fucking freight train. Sure I guess the girl is pretty but Stiles is much cuter and more suited to Derek's taste. Meaning he has a dick, Derek craves the D. I'm gonna get Derek Stiles if it's the last thing I do, but first I'm gonna let Stisaac play out. I guess Alli can tell I'm distracted because she grabs my arm and pulls me close successfully distracting me in a different way. Just as I get lost in her eyes I hear Kate's disgusting hyena laugh. It almost ruins the mood I've set until Allison brushes my lips with her own. Damn this girl can kiss, and as nice as the moment is I can feel a harsh glare searing the back of my head. Softly pushing Allison away and turning around I see Kate sending a hateful, disgusted glare. "Hey fuck off, haven't you ever seen two hot girls kiss? You watch enough lesbian porn don't you, stop staring!" Allison hollers louder than necessary but definitely having the desired effect as eyes are averted. 

Lydia's P.O.V. 

Naturally, Jackson and I are the best dressed, my peach colored flowy dress hitting my calves at the perfect angle. Jackson, of course, has peach accents on his silver-gray suit. I haven't seen Stiles and Isaac yet but I personally picked Stiles' outfit, so I know the boy looks mighty fine. I didn't realize my eyes had closed until they snap open at the sound of Kate's shrill, hyena cackle. "I heard the wicked bitch, let's go pretend to be nice." I grin pulling Jackson along with me. I feel Jackson shudder at my grin as he willing follows knowing full well he has no choice. I never understood why Derek even hung out with her, it's not like he has issues making friends. "Hey Lyds, you look great." Derek says fidgeting as Kate grips his arm uncomfortably. "You say that like it's new." I playfully jibe in return, Kate's face scrunches in a decidedly unattractive manner. The grip Kate has on his arm looks painful, her claws appear to be digging into the skin beneath his signature leather jacket. She's wearing a skin tight, tacky, red leather dress, clearly trying to catch Derek's attention. Looking back up at Derek I realize he's staring in the direction of the doors, I wonder what's caught his eye. I follow his line of sight to a lean male figure, clad in tight leather pants, a red button-up, and matching leather vest. 

Stiles' P.O.V. 

I can't believe I let Lydia pick out my outfit, this is humiliating, I look like a huge dork. Oh my fucking god, I look like a dork and my date is coming to pick me up. I can't do this right now, shit he's here. "Stiles, Isaac is here!" dad hollers from the base of the stairs. I check my hair and give myself a once over itching to take out the contacts Lydia had me wear. Here goes everything, I slowly make my way down the stairs. "Okay, I'm ready." I whisper standing on the very last step near the front door. Isaac is standing there in simple black skinny jeans, a white v-neck, and his leather jacket that signifies his place as a friend of Derek Hale. He spends the next ten minutes gawking at me, come on I can't look that different. "If you're done staring you two should get going. "dad says awkwardly. Snapping out of his gaze, Isaac offers me his arm. Taking it we make our way out to his slightly beat up truck. The look of the truck just plays up his boy next door look. "So, are you excited about the dance?" Isaac questions, voice reaching a strange pitch. "To be truthful I wasn't going to go, thank you for agreeing to go with me." I replied giving him a soft smile. His cheeks turn an adorable dawn-tinted color, and he coughs casually wiping his hands on his pants. We soon pull up to the school, Isaac getting out to open my door like a true gentleman. He intertwines our fingers as we head towards the gym doors.

 

Derek's P.O.V.

Lyds is being strangely civil, it's obvious that she did something. Just then the door of the gym swung open, the crowd hushing itself like one of those bad teen movies Cora makes me watch with her. Kate was becoming more and more irritable the longer we stood with my friends, I think it was the sickeningly sweet smile Lydia was giving her. It was just this side of condescending that only her and Stiles can pull off to perfection. "Der would you go and get me something to drink?" Kate asks smiling in a way that bothers me. I nod turning away with a scowl, only to make direct smoldering eye contact with Stiles. Who at this moment looks like sex, his ass in those pants would make anyone who saw it drop to their knees and thank God. His arms in the vest and red silky looking button down were nearly orgasmic, I must have looked like an idiot just standing there staring because the next thing I knew Isaac was very obviously clearing his throat. "Hey Derek, whatcha doing?" Isaac inquires tilting his head as though he's a small confused dog. I feel my face heat up turning my head in the other direction I stutter out my response. "I was attempting to find my way to the refreshment area but I got a little distracted by something." I scratch the back of my neck hoping to look awkward and confused. 

 

Jackson's P.O.V.

Lydia has the smile she gives the underclassmen at school, the one that says the person she's in the presence of is beneath her. Right now that person is Kate, what in the holy fuck is she wearing. This is a high school dance, not a street corner. She really should know better, Derek will never look at her the way she wants him to. He's been pining after Stiles since we can remember, he's been friends with Cora forever. They literally grew up together they were bound to fall in love. Not to mention that there's something off about that girl, I have a bad feeling about tonight. Speaking of bad, I wonder where McCall is? He probably got too embarrassed to come to the dance stag. Knowing him it wasn't because he feels bad about what happened earlier with Stiles. Lydia's voice rings out interrupting my angry thought process. "So what do you have on Derek that he's decided it's worth it to have your skank ass draped all over him?" She speaks just loud enough that Kate and I can hear, extracting an irritated shriek from the girl the comment was directed towards. She grins maliciously at Kate's reaction, twirling the ends of her hair between her fingers. "I can guarantee whatever it is, I already know sweetie." Kate pales considerably at this before turning a startling red. Is she going to explode, because this suit was expensive and I don't know if can get whore out of this material?


End file.
